


Stories at the Talon

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex tells the best stories ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories at the Talon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



> For a Comment Fic Poll, for Twinsarein: Old School, Farm Fresh, Possessive, Dirty Talk, Jealous Clark

# Stories at the Talon

Clark swiveled his head to watch the dark-haired woman leave the Talon. Then he turned his glare on Lex. In the middle of sipping his coffee, Lex met Clark's eyes and gulped; then coughed, spraying out the liquid.

Instantly, Clark's anger turned to concern and he hit Lex on the back. But he was still a bit angry so it wasn't as gentle as it could have been.

When Lex recovered, he took a quick look to make sure nobody was watching them anymore (everybody had turned to look at his coughing fit), and hissed, "What?"

"You were *flirting* with her!" Clark hissed back, his green eyes smoldering.

Lex rolled his eyes. "It's what I *do* Clark. I flirt. Believe me, people would find it *more* suspicious if I didn't flirt."

Clark suddenly looked a little unsure. Lex put a hand out, on the table, not quite touching Clark's. "Not you. I mean it with you."

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Clark asked, his eyes watching a point off to one side of Lex's ear.

Lex took another cautious look around and scooted a bit closer. "Clark, when that lady goes home tonight, she'll tell her boyfriend she flirted with Lex Luthor, and then they'll go to bed. When I go home I'm going to undress very slowly, taking off each sock as if something was pulling it from me, feeling it glide over my skin. My pants are going to follow the same way. They'll all end up on the floor in a puddle. I'll be more careful with my shirt, but I'll unbutton it one button at a time, pausing to touch my chest between each button. When I get half-way down, I'm going to push one part off my shoulder, so it's half-on, half-off, and me in my boxers. I'll turn around, looking but seeing nothing. And then I'll continue, hanging the shirt carefully up and retrieving my pants to fold them as well."

"What happens to the socks?" Clark asked, a grin playing at his lips. He had scooted closer to the table as well, his legs spread apart so he could touch Lex's foot with his. Casually, he slipped one hand under the table.

Watching the hand disappear, Lex's eyes smoldered. "The socks go in the hamper. As do my shorts. Quickly now, no more playing, because I want to go to bed. I brush my teeth perfunctorily, splashing water on my face and cleaning up."

"You clean up to go to bed?"

"I do," Lex affirmed. "Before I got to bed, though, there's one more thing. I will go to the window. I will stand there, in all my nakedness, looking out, searching... Without seeing what I want, I will go to bed, leaving the window open behind me."

Clark's breath was starting to come faster, slight jerks of his shoulder indicating what his hand under the table was doing. "Careless of you."

"Oh no. Not careless. Because when all the lights in the house go out. When everything is still and dark. Then I won't care a sot in the world about flirting, because then my lips will be occupied with the sweetest nectar, my arms will be holding the greatest treasure, and I will be filled."

Clark gasped a little. "Describe how you'll be filled."

Lex glanced around again and moved in more, rubbing his leg against Clark's. He left his hands on the table, though, in plain view of the rest of the café in case anybody looked. One hand started to stroke up and down his coffee mug, one finger sweeping elegantly over the smooth surface.

"The person I belong to, who belongs to me... that person will be in my bed. And I don't know precisely how he'll do it, but I know that he will love me. He will crawl into my bed and cover me in kisses. In darkness, I won't know where each one will come from, so each a surprise and a delight. He will run his large hands over my body, finding all my sensitive spots. He will suck my nipples, making me moan. He will suck my neck, making me cry out." Lex's hand drifted up to his collar, touching lightly on lily-white skin. "He will keep making me cry until there will be such a mark there that I will have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow. And when I've bucked up against him and he's rubbed me until I have arched up and am crying his name... that's when he will hold me like he loves me, closely, praising me, murmuring words of love into my ear that I will actually believe." Lex's hand tightened on the mug.

Clark gasped, his eyes drifting shut as he listened.

"And then he'll enter me. He'll bend my knees up to my chest. In the darkness, I can't see him, yet he can see me, so he likes to take me from the front. He'll prepare me, watching me. I can feel him... feel the care he takes. And then he enters me slowly, pausing to make sure I'm okay. I am. I more than am. By this time, I'm impatient, wanting him so badly. Just when I think I'm going to go insane, that's when he starts to move.

"He is powerful, this love of mine. He slams into me so my body crashes against the mattress and the headboards. I cry out more, welcoming him in. He possesses me utterly, taking me, filling me, moving through me until---"

"Hi guys!" A purse dropped down on the table between them.

Clark cried out, jerking in his seat. Lex knocked over his cup, spilling coffee everywhere. Chloe grabbed her purse back up just in time to avoid the wave of liquid.

"Yikes! I'll get some napkins!" Chloe dashed off to one side.

The two men looked at each other, cheeks turning red.

"Well, at least I have an excuse for stains now," Clark muttered as he pulled his hand out from under the table and put his fingers in his mouth.

Lex gulped.

"You'll leave your window open tonight?" Clark asked.

"Oh yes..." Lex breathed.

"So, what was it, ghost stories?" Chloe returned, dumping an entire pile of napkins on the table and wiping it down.

Clark casually grabbed some and started dabbing at his clothes. "Yeah. Lex tells the best stories ever."

They looked over the table at each other and grinned.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
